Field
The present invention relates to a device to provide a spoofing or no spoofing indication.
Relevant Background
When using visual biometrics for facial authentication, one of the most common attacks is spoofing—in which, an attacker creates a fake face of a legitimate user, and places it in front of the device's camera—attempting to trick the device into believing that the legitimate owner is indeed attempting to operate the device.
Fake faces may be implemented by a printed still image (e.g., on paper) or a digital still image (e.g., displayed on a digital screen of a device). For example, an attacker will often use excellent paper-print quality or excellent digital display in order to ensure the highest quality of the spoof compared to the real user's face.
Therefore, there is a need for spoof-detection for visual biometric facial authentication.